The Package
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: A short drabble-ish thing based on randomly playing Rinmaru's dress up games: Kai receives a package that Mina really wants to see, and the two wrestle a bit for control over the package. But when its contents are revealed, a piece of the past is revealed to an orphan who really wants to know her parents. Kai/OC family fluff, hinted (or implied, I dunno) Lloyd/OC


"Lemme see it Kai!" Mina said, attempting to reach the package in her caretaker's hand. He held it high in the air, further than what she could reach.

"No way kid," Kai laughed, "It's a surprise."

"All the better reason to let me see it!" Mina declared, starting to jump a bit to see if the extra boost of height would be enough to reach the package. It wasn't.

"Later." Kai told her. Mina huffed indignantly, and started to walk away. Slowly, Kai lowered the package, believing that she had given up. Unfortunately, he did not know her as well as he thought he did. The moment he thought that she wasn't going to come back, the teenager whipped around and ran back to Kai, making a mad grab for the package. This only partially worked, the package was in her hands, but the force she used to run over to Kai made her bump into him so hard that they both fell over.

Mina rolled onto the floor with the package safely in her hands, laughing so hard that her sides were hurting. Kai was the first to get up, suppressing the urge to laugh himself.

"Oh Child of the Night, release that package from your hands or I, the Ninja of Fire, will do it for you!" he then declared, sounding authoritatively playful.

"Never!" Mina laughed. "It's all mine! All mine!"

"Then I guess I have to do this the hard way..." Kai said. Mina's eyes grew wide.

"No! Don't do it!" she pleaded, still in the middle of laughing.

"You know I will." Kai told her in a moment of clarity, before diving at her, tickling her ribs. Mina laughed even harder now, her face starting to hurt from smiling for too long. It didn't take much for Kai to swipe the package away from her again.

"Give it... back!" Mina laughed while still on the floor, holding on arm around her waist and the other up in the air in an attempt to reclaim the package. Kai did not give the package back, in fact, he started to open it. He kept his foot stationed onto Mina's side, so she would stay down as he took the numerous layers of packaging tape off of the package. Mina watched helplessly as her giggles died down as Kai opened the package. Whatever was inside made him smile, this made Mina want to look at what was inside even more.

"What is it?" Mina asked, fully recovered (okay, mostly recovered) from her own laughter. She sprung up from the ground and was instantly at Kai's side. She expected him to not show her what it was, but he did, to her greater surprise. Inside the package was a picture frame with a photo of a man and a woman in their early twenties, late teen years. The two were smiling at each other, perfectly enjoying the moment that was going on when the picture was taken.

"Who are they?" Mina asked, visibly confused and slightly disappointed.

"Your parents." Kai told her, rather fondly. Mina took the picture frame to stare at the photo better.

"Wait, wait, wait." Mina said, "You're telling me my parents actually showed affection?"

"Apparently." Kai agreed with a snicker and smile. "Or at least, enough to be photographed."

Mina looked at him, then back at the photograph. A sudden pit grew at the bottom of her stomach.

"Do you think I'll ever get to meet them?" she asked in a small voice.

"I hope so." Kai told her, "When I see him again, I'm gonna give that jerk a good kick in the shin for just leaving like that."

Mina looked up at Kai and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I get to know his name now, since I have a picture and all?" she asked, hoping it was worth a shot.

"Not a chance." Kai told her. "Maybe on your birthday."

"Which one?" she asked, beginning to grin ear to ear.

"Keep dreaming kid." Kai said, ruffling her hair a bit. Mina smiled at him, then looked at the photograph. One day she'll meet them, whether Kai liked it or not.


End file.
